


How not the love your human, a self biography by Lee Hongbin

by LadyPrussia



Series: The Spoopy, The Sweet and the one where they go Trick and Treat [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And at pretending to be human, Hongbin is bad at feelings, Human Wonshik, Incubus Hongbin, Incubus Sanghyuk, M/M, Obvious Wonshik, Werecat Taekwoon, Wonshik doesn't know they are soulmates, human Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Wonshik is Hongbin's soulmate... He is also human and Hongbin very much isn't... So how does Hongbin make his soulmate realize that they should really touch knobs?





	How not the love your human, a self biography by Lee Hongbin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sweet one of my Halloween series!

So humans sucked. That was the conclusion Hongbin came to as he stared at the fake blonde two tables away from him twirl the lollipop around his mouth while he knocked a rhythm into the table with a finger without thinking about it.

So a little bit more explanation would probably explain a lot more. Hongbin wasn’t just some tree loving hippie crying over humans effect on the environment. Nor was he an edgy teen just being whiny, he had Sanghyuk for that. Hongbin wasn’t even human.

Hongbin was an incubus. An incubus whose mate was a human, the only race of people who had no idea that other races existed and couldn’t feel soulmate bonds. Which meant it wasn’t as easy as soulmate bonds were supposed to be, it was supposed to just be two people noticing a soulmate bond and 20 minutes later they would be fucking the living hell out of each other.

Yeah nothing like that happened for Hongbin, because he was stuck with Kim Wonshik as his soulmate and the other seemed happy to just ignore Hongbin. If he didn’t know better Hongbin would think that the human found him creepy.

Normally Hongbin had no problem getting people to jump into his bed. He was an incubus and normally people would be jumping over themselves to get fucked by him, but Wonshik was another story.

Since Wonshik was his soulmate he was also immune to Hongbin’s supernatural powers, it was a trade for him being the only food source Hongbin would ever need.

You would think that it was supposed to be as easy as to show Wonshik what made him supernatural and then explain the fact that they were meant to be, and that Wonshik would forever be his until it passed, just like his would be Wonshik’s. That was just a little harder for incubi. They had, many generations ago, lost the ability to access a true form. Generations of breeding outside of bloodline and left all supernaturals weakened.

With his glamour not working on Wonshik either Hongbin wasn’t really sure what to do to convince the human that they were meant to be. Yes he could prove that he could make the entire room lust for him to a point there were almost insane with want, but since he had first smelled his mate he no longer felt any attraction or need to touch another person, super natural and human alike.

Hongbin had relied on glamour for so long that he really had no social skills left. Sure he was amazing in bed and if Wonshik would just stop being a prude and jump in his bed Hongbin could without a doubt show him it… but the human seemed to think that he was just some creep more or less stalking him.

It had started the first time they had met. It was on the stairs down into the underground, Wonshik’s armed had been filled with notes book that had ended up on the none to clean floor. “What the fuck dude?” Wonshik had been none too happy with him.

Hongbin had instantly felt the pull of a soulmate bond to this human, and in a lack of anything better understanding of social cues. Maybe never have attended ‘Soulmates 101 and How Your Effects as a Supernatural Creature Have on Them’ he just looked at Wonshik, but on his strongest charm which had NEVER failed him before and spoke the words he would never be allowed to forget. “Come with me now.”

“What about no creep? What the hell is wrong with you? You think just because you have a pretty face people will just go with you?”

And then Hongbin doubled down on the creep factor as he grabbed onto Wonshik upper arm stared him in the eyes and tried once again to push all of the magic inside him onto Wonshik. “Come with me… Now”

He was met with a punch in the face and before he managed to say anything, more or less being in shock nobody had ever punched him before, Wonshik had gathered his notebooks and left. Leaving Hongbin behind looking lost after his soulmate.

From there it really didn’t go much better. Second time he met Wonshik he didn’t plan on talking to him, he just… wanted to see what his soulmate was all about, wanted to see who fate had decided that he belonged with.

The thing was that Wonshik seemed to be able to remember him, and when he showed up at a club… bar… thing the blonde was…. Performing? And things really didn’t go better.

First of all Hongbin really didn’t see speaking fast over a beat to be an art, he preferred something more… just more, but if that was what his soulmate wanted to do, then he was going to atleast try and be open about it.

The problem was that when Wonshik… Ravi? People presented him as Ravi, but Hongbin had stalked him to his address and that very much said Kim Wonshik, recognized him when he came down the stage. (People clapped so apparently it was good? Hongbin hadn’t really listened because Wonshik had decided that a shirt was not something he needed to wear during a performance… Which they would need to fix. Wonshik was Hongbin’s now and the incubi hated sharing.)

And he didn’t really seem happy to see Hongbin, when he came up to Hongbin instead of being ready to suck his dick, which Wonshik very much should be… Hongbin had a great dick, he punched Hongbin… AGAIN.

“Stop following me you creep! I saw you creeping outside my apartment in the rain, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” His human was kinda cute all worked up, and it wasn’t like he was strong enough to actually hurt Hongbin… the later was still a supernatural.

“We need to talk.” Hongbin tried to keep his voice deep and mysterious something that normally worked out well for him, even if it seemed to do nothing for Wonshik.

“GO AWAY! STOP FOLLOWING ME CREEP!” Oh his human was very angry, and now his human was leaving… No comeback human!

Yeah that really didn’t go well from Hongbin.

At that point any other human would have thought that ideas over and maybe decided that stalking was not the way to go, but Hongbin wasn’t human and nobody had ever tought him manners.

Gettin dumb human Wonshik to realize that he was Hongbin’s soulmate try number 3 didn’t go much better. Trying to talk with him didn’t work… So clearly kidnapping and bringing him to Hongbin’s place was a better option.

That suprising nobody didn’t work out either, because as Hongbin waited outside of Wonshik’s university, yes he stalked his way to that address as well, looking as cool as humanly possible with shades even though it was late evening, because this was what humans were into right?

But even kidnapping Wonshik didn’t work out for him as he got slammed into the wall by a person much stronger than him, and taller. He got stared down by a pair of intense cat eyes that held anger not fit for the pretty features of the face they were set in specially since Hongbin could see through the glamour hiding the real eyes… actual cat eyes.

Werecat.

“Slut-Demon.” the cat sneered, now that was kinda rude.

“Pussy cat? You are putting your dirty paws on my jacket, please don’t.” Hongbin’s voice showed none of the emotion of how scared he actually was for the cat. It was getting kinda close to full moon and werecats had lost a lot less of their power than incubus had.

“You should instead focus on keeping your hands of Wonshik, he is not part of our world.” Oh… his human had made friends with animals, well that wasn’t good.

“He is mine… My soulmate! So keep your hands off him!” He pushed the stupid feline managing to budge the others grip on his jacket, probably mainly because he was surprised.

The cat was full on hissing at him now. “No, he clearly doesn’t want you. He is complaining you are stalking him, go away it is obviously a mistake. If you don’t I will make you regret it!” With those words the cat… Taekwoon he would later learn, left and Hongbin could almost imagine the tail that was supposed to swing after him.

So Hongbin’s try 3 was ruined.

That didn’t mean that he would give up, so yes maybe his human had himself an over sized cat to protect him, but that didn’t change the fact that he belonged to Hongbin if he wanted it or not!

That was what lead to Hongbin’s current try, also number 14 cause the next 11 tries got more and more sad and really Hongbin would prefer that everybody including himself and Wonshik just forget that it ever happened. It would be so much better for EVERYBODY!

There was a time where he had tried to be nice and hold Wonshik’s hand because he saw other people hold each others hands and Hongbin could since they were having sex so that was a thing people did right?

Turned out apparently Wonshik wasn’t a romantic as he didn’t seem to appreciate how Hongbin grabbed his hand to hold it. Well okay so he did pop out of nowhere and just grabbed Wonshik’s hand. That had earned him another punch to the face, Hongbin was really starting to worry about his humans violent tendencies and how he had to be hurting his hand. Hongbin couldn’t have his mate hurt his hand on his face.

Another try had been spoiled by Taekwoon who seemed to be gluing himself to Wonshik’s side, and when Hongbin tried to kidnap Wonshik after his performance, but Taekwoon had captured him before had SAT ON HIM holding the incubus down while the human just went home without even sparing Hongbin a second look, but he did kiss Taekwoon on his cheek!

Which yes had lead to Hongbin throwing a minor tantrum not fitting somebody of his race or age. BUT THAT WAS HIS SOULMATE NOT THE STUPID CATS!

Then there was the fact that Hongbin could start smelling another incubus on HIS HUMAN, Not smelling as in the other incubus was sleeping with Wonshik, but that he was indeed spending a lot of time around Wonshik it was almost like he was rubbing his scent all over the human making sure that Hongbin would smell him, which he did.

Which lead to the plan that Hongbin had been sure was 100% would actually work, but somehow surprising only Hongbin… it didn’t work.

The plan was so that Hongbin would sneak into the gym Wonshik was using charming his way through the lady in the desk by using way too much charm because he was eager, and while Wonshik was showering he stole all of the man’s shirts leaving his own forcing the human to wear his scent.

What he didn’t expect was Wonshik to leave the changing room wearing no shirt at all, which NO! It left the humans at the gym drooling over something that belonged to Hongbin! He would later find that the two shirts he had left for Wonshik had found their way into the trash… Damn human!

While Hongbin was lost in thought Wonshik had been able to join his table by Taekwoon who was sending the incubus evil eyes as he half pulled Wonshik onto his lap.

That lead to Hongbin’s final try, desperate times lead to desperate measures, those measures was kidnapping Wonshik from his apartment after Taekwoon left! Hongbin simply couldn’t find another way of doing it, this would have to do it!

The thing was… None of it was ever like Hongbin had actually imagined when he finally broke into Wonshik’s apartment two figures was waiting for him… Wonshik and…

“SANGHYUK!?”

Sanghyuk was Hongbin’s younger brood brother, they were from the same brood of incubi, they were good friends and brothers. Hongbin had helped Sanghyuk getting his mate Hakyeon, a witch Hongbin knew…okay he helped him after he had fucked it up for him first, so yes maybe he was the reason Hakyeon hated Sanghyuk.

Oh…

Oh… Suddenly everything made more sense. “How long of time have you known about supernaturals.” Hongbin felt like this time he had actually been punched in the face.

“Since I was a baby, me and Taekwoon was raised together the turned first time in our shared crib. And Hakyeon is my dance teacher, that is how I meet Hakyeon… 5 years ago,” he shrugged “when he figured out we were soulmates I promise to help him get revenge.”

Hongbin wanted to be mad, he wanted to throw a diva flip and whine, but a controller was thrown as his face. “Come play Hongbin.”

How could Hongbin be mad as his soulmate opened his arms in a hug and Hongbin got to cuddle up to him while playing overwatch. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon could go fuck themselves, but maybe his human was okay in the end… even if he did wanna teach Hongbin some manners.

**Author's Note:**

> Now we just how the spoopy one left before we go to a new group! If you guys have any ideas for it feel free to suggest it!


End file.
